fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Samson Medici
Summary Samson originally lived with his mother and father before a tragic event occurred and resulted in the loss of both of them, leaving Samson as an orphaned urchin stealing from other on the street to survive. Shortly after the death of his parents however, an odd entity began to appear in his time of need. This could have been when he was too hungry to move or while getting beaten for stealing and ever since is the sole reason he still lives. While wandering town from town in the middle of winter, he ended up in a tavern named "The Death's Maw" when a Troll attacked. With the help of him, A Human named "Mr. Mustachio", a Kobald named "Mayhem", and Durher (The Tavern's owner) the Troll and it's Cohorts were defeated. Shortly after the fight a wizard by the name of Volo came asking for help in finding his lost friend. After a run-in with the local Xanathar's guild, the trio was able to find Volo's friend (and wealth from the guild) and delivered him back to Volo in one piece. As a reward, the trio was gifted a deed to a Manor/Tavern. When going inside the trio realized how rundown it was and spent many weeks remodeling it and renaming it "The Rolling Stones Tavern". Personality Samson is a very reserved and quiet person, usually not saying much. However when someone does talks to him he will ask them many questions, with some being quite invasive and private. Samson isn't very trusting, with only those who have proven to take a hit for him or heal him being the only exceptions. Despite his indifference toward non-friends, he does show great compassion and kindness to those who's suffering or past is similar to his. Samson has an incredible attachment to the hat he wears, to the point that while all his other clothes are somewhat worn or damaged in some way, his hat is always 100% pristine and clean. If someone messes with his hat in anyway, he will attack them with murderous intent. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Samson Medici Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Channeler Weight: 52.16 kg (115 lb) Height: 175.26 cm (5 ft 9 inches) Likes: Money, His hat, and Quiet places. Dislikes: Rude people, Authority, and Being obligated to do something. Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Not Starving, Playing with Money, Cleaning his hat, and Throwing Darts. Values: People who help him, A stable home, and an honest income. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive, currently one of three owners of The Rolling Stones Tavern. Affiliation: Mr. Mustachio and Mayhem Previous Affiliation: His mother and father. Themes: 'Counting Stars - OneRepublic Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-B. 9-B with Counting Stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Knife proficiency, Can Summon his Phantasm, and Resistance to Multiple Abilities. Counting Stars has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Statistics Amplification via Soul Burn, Enhanced Senses via Soul Burn, Limited Time Manipulation, Healing via Time Manipulation, Invulnerability to non-magical damage, and Resistance to Status Effects. Attack Potency: Wall level. Wall level 'with Counting Stars (Should be superior to level 1 characters who can cast Burning Hands) 'Speed: Subsonic. Subsonic '''with Counting Stars (Should be superior to level 1 adventures, who can do dodge arrows from point-blank) '''Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (with a strength score of 8, he is able to lift the maximum of 108.862 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level. Wall level (Tanked a Burning Hands point blank to the face by a Xanathar guild wizard) Stamina: Above Average (Continued to fight after being impaled twice by giant mosquitoes. On a separate occasion he was cut through the shoulder, then a few seconds later fought another person who blasted him point-blank in the face with Burning hands and still managed to fight an Intellect Devourer) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters '''with Counting Stars, and '''Tens of Meters '''with Counting Stars' Coin Toss. '''Standard Equipment: A knife and dozens of Coins. Intelligence: Above Average. Although being orphaned at a young age left him not as well educated as the average person he has shown competent battle strategy, impeccable street smarts, and enough reasoning to use his Time Manipulation abilities to create new effects such as Healing. Weaknesses: Any damage done to Counting Stars is reflected back to Samson. Soul Burn can only be used a certain amount of times before Samson needs to rest. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Burn: '''By using the Samson's mental fortitude, Counting Stars is able to empower their strikes or senses for 6 seconds. * '''Past Object: '''Counting Stars is able to see the past 24 hours of any object it touches, and can restore it to any point in that time as long as it fits within a 2x2 foot square. * '''Temporal Healing: '''Samson is able to rewind time of a single individual, making it that injuries that suffered never happened. However due do this form of healing, doing so again will fail until 8 hours have passed. * '''Counting Stars' Coin Toss: '''Counting Stars is able to hit Samson's coins in a way that fires it at an incredible velocity. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invulnerability Users